Forever Yours
by Tierr
Summary: “You’ll live with Japan starting tomorrow.” “Really? That’s good. I always hate living with you after all.” A fanfiction for the 17th of August, Indonesia's independence day. HollandxIndonesia. Oneshot.


**Forever Yours**

Hetalia Axis-Powers : HollandxIndonesia

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia's not mine!

Ugh… Why does the title sounds like a cheesy romantic novel? … Forget it. By the way, Netherlands will be called Holland here mainly because Netherlands is too long to write…

---

"Hi there~!" Portugal introduced himself to the little boy sitting under the tree. The boy looked up, a questioning look on his face. "Who are you?" The boy asked. "Ah~ I'm Portugal." Portugal said, extending his hand to the boy. The boy looked at the hand, and bit it. Portugal immediately took back his hand. "Ouch! Hey, what did you do that for?" He yelled. The boy tilted his head, apparently confused with Portugal's sudden change of attitude. "It's not edible?" He eyed Portugal's hand. "Of course it's not!" Portugal answered. The boy's dark brown eyes were now focused on the ground. "I'm sorry…" The boy apologized. "It's okay. By the way, you… smelled like spices." Portugal sniffed.

"Indonesia."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's not 'you'. It's Indonesia."

"Oh, so… Indonesia it is?" Portugal smiled. This is it, his chance to have the Spice Island all for himself. "Say, Indonesia, I have something to show you. Would you follow me to my ship? I'm sure it would be interesting for you." Portugal motioned to his ship, which is docked not far away. "Interesting thing?" Indonesia's eyes brightened and gleamed with curiosity. Portugal nodded and walked back to his ship with Indonesia tailing behind him.

---

Indonesia closed his eyes. No, he didn't want to see this. But, even though he closed his eyes, his ears could still hear the sound of peoples' pained screaming. Indonesia backed away slowly, eyes still shut. He took a few steps back before he was stopped in his tracks. He turned his head and opened his eyes slowly to look at the one who has got on his way.

Indonesia's eyes widen at the horror. It was not Portugal. He didn't know who this blood covered stranger is. He turned and tried to run. He had to warn Portugal! This man… He is dangerous! But the man held his wrist. Indonesia fell to the ground from the sudden impact. He bit his lips, trying to hold back the urge to cry. "So, you're Indonesia?" The man asked, voice deep and strangely calm. Indonesia didn't answer. The man grabbed Indonesia's wrist tighter and lifted the boy from the ground. Indonesia winced. It was too much. His small arms couldn't possibly hold his body weight. The man noticed the pain in Indonesia's eyes but he didn't do anything. Indonesia let out a sharp cry of pain when he can't stand the pain anymore. The man smiled. "You're quite strong. That's good. I have no need for a small and useless weak colony." He let off his hold on Indonesia, who fell to the ground with a loud thump. "My name is Netherlands. But you can call me Holland. And you'll be my colony from now on."

"…ga…"

"What is it?"

"Por… tu… gal. Where? Is he… okay?" Indonesia asked with all his strength. His eyes just want to close and he really wants to sleep. But he knew that he wouldn't rest easily until he knew how Portugal is.

Holland shrugged. He touched his blood-stained hair before finally answering. "Who knows? No man could possibly survive after that kind of… blow. But, he is not a man. He is a country. Let's just hope for the best, okay?"

---

He moved uncomfortably on his bed. His body was aching and pain was spreading all over his body. He gritted his teeth. His people are fighting now. They're trying to defeat and, if possible, drove Holland's soldiers out from the country. Indonesia held the urge to puke. He shouldn't be here, sitting and resting in his comfortable room. He should be out there, helping his people to freedom. The sound of a door opening snapped Indonesia out.

Holland walked in, bringing a tray of food and water. Indonesia noticed that besides the food and water, there's a bottle of medicine on the tray too. He scooted closer to the window, trying to keep a distance between him and Holland. Holland put the tray on the table and sat at the end of the bed. "Did you feel better?" He asked. Indonesia shook his head. "I see." Holland thought for a while before finally stood from his position and took the bottle of medicine.

"Here, eat this medicine. It ought to make you feel better." He put the medicine on Indonesia's hand. "I don't want to." Indonesia said. Holland frowned. "You –should- take it. If not, I'm afraid your fever will be worse."

"I –don-t- want to." Indonesia said again. "Don't make me force you… O-oi! What are you doing?!" Holland shouted when he saw Indonesia opened the window, his hand ready to throw the bottle of medicine out. "I'm throwing this out of course. Who knows what's inside it?"

Holland's deep blue eyes widen. "What do you mean by 'who knows what's inside'?" He asked coldly. Indonesia replied with the same coldness. "I'm just taking precautions. Who would know what the content of this bottle could do? It could be poison or other things that would make my fever worse or, make me die."

"I won't do such a thing!" Holland shouted. "Why couldn't you believe me? I promise, no, I swear, there's nothing harmful in it!" Indonesia's answer surprised Holland. "Your promises couldn't be believed. You've made countless promises to me and never once did you fulfill it." A few seconds fly before Holland could reply to Indonesia's statement. "Tsk. If you don't believe me that much, I'll prove it to you myself!" Holland took away the bottle of medicine from Indonesia's hand and put one of the pills inside his mouth, then he drank the glass of water. "There. I've eat it and I'm still alive. Now eat the medicine."

"… You shouldn't have done it."

"Why?"

"Because if you didn't eat the medicine, I wouldn't have to eat it too."

"Why are you so determined not to eat the medicine?"

"It's the least I could do. My people… They're out there, endangering themselves by fighting your soldiers. But me? I'm here, safe and warm on my bed. I should be out there, helping them. Not resting here. If this fever is my punishment for not helping them, then I would gladly accept it. If I should die from this fever, then it's okay. A country could die but if its peoples and lands are still present, a new country would be born. They wouldn't need a useless country like me, who can't protect them."

"I won't let you do that."

"But why? A new country would be better for you right? You could shape them as you want and they wouldn't rebel against you. They would hear all you said. So, why won't you let me die?"

"Yes, maybe a new country could be shaped as I wanted, just like you said. But, there are also chances that they would be worse than you. You, whom I've known, are so much better than that new country possibility." Holland said. _And besides, you're really, really precious to me._ He added to himself.

---

Holland looked at Indonesia, who was eating his meal quietly. Holland cleared his throat and Indonesia looked up, paying attention to the man. "I have… to tell you something." Holland said. Indonesia didn't respond. "You'll live with Japan starting tomorrow." Holland said bitterly. He always loved that boy and the thought of getting parted from him made Holland shudder. How is he going to live without him? Not being able to see his face and know how he's doing… It's just too much. And yet, he had to do it. Holland gritted his teeth. That Japan better treat Indonesia nicely… Holland turned his attention to Indonesia, who smirked. "Really?" Indonesia said, voice cold as ice. "That's good. I always hate living with you after all."

---

"Ah… Indonesia-san? Pleased to meet you. I'm Japan." Japan introduced himself, offering his hand for Indonesia to shake. However, instead of shaking it, Indonesia merely stared at Japan, eyes full with suspicion. "I'm not a suspicious guy." Japan said, assuring Indonesia. "I'm here to help you as fellow Asian nations. I'll help you get your freedom." Indonesia's face lit up instantly. "Really?" He asked Japan, obviously happy. Japan nodded. "Now, I just need your help with some things before I'll give you your freedom."

---

Holland stretched out his hand to the wounded boy in front of him. "I'll give you one last chance. Come back to me, Indonesia."

"No! I won't!" Indonesia shouted. "I don't want to go back to that life again. Back as your… colony. I hate it! I won't give up my freedom for anything. If you want me back, you can have my corpse."

Holland smiled. Indonesia shuddered when he saw the way Holland smiled. He had a bad feeling about this. "I've figured that you would say that. You've always been rebellious, aren't you? But, I've hoped that maybe, you would be smarter than that and just obediently go back to me." Holland sighed. "Seems I'm wrong after all. If you won't come back obediently, then I'll use force." Holland pulled out a gun and pointed it at Indonesia. "Have a nice dream." Was the last thing Indonesia heard before he lost his consciousness.

---

Indonesia opened his eyes and found himself unfamiliar with his surrounding. "… Where?" He asked to himself. "It's my military camp." Holland's voice was heard answering. Indonesia moved his head and saw Holland sat near him. "Your military camp? So… I've lost?" Holland shook his head. "Not really. Your people are really hard-headed. We've successfully occupied your capital city and when we thought that we've won and eliminate your government, a radio broadcast by your people said that they've established an emergency government in Jogjakarta."

"Oh… So, I've not lost… That's good to hear." Indonesia said, relieved. He sat up and twitched at the pain on his stomach.

"You shouldn't move so much. Your wound hasn't closed yet."

"…"

"Indonesia." Holland called. "What?"

"Those scars at your back… It's Japan's doing isn't it?"

Indonesia smiled ruefully. "Yeah… But it's not as bad as it seems, really. At least, with this, I could have my freedom."

"You…" Holland's words are cut by the sound of gunshot. "What?!" Holland immediately stood and walked to the door. "Just… remain there, okay?" Holland said before finally stepping out the door and closed it, leaving Indonesia alone.

"What's happening?" Holland asked to one of the soldier. "The Indonesian, sire. They've attacked. Our soldiers are caught off guard and are in disadvantage."

"… Prepare the tanks. We'll go all out."

---

Holland could saw Indonesia walking to his direction. "Have you come to say goodbye?" Holland asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Well, I guess you could say so." Indonesia said before handing Holland a book. "I'm returning this. I have no need for it anymore. Your language is useless now." Holland took the book and swept the dust off from the cover. "So, it's goodbye I guess?" Holland finally said before stepping back. "Yeah. Bye, Holland."

---

_They say, there is not that much difference between love and hate._

_I never believed in that until I met you. You changed my whole life. You gave me lessons to defend myself, only to have those lessons used at you. You gave me chance to learn more formally, and I used it to fight you. I wonder if you think that I hate you._

_It's not like I hate you. Well, maybe. Maybe I did hate you for what you have done to me. But it's in the past. I don't know why I'm such a stupid person. How could I fall for you? You, who took Portugal away from me, destroyed my peaceful day, limiting my communication with outer world, and forced your debts to me. I was supposed to hate you and yet, I couldn't bring myself to hate you. I loved you. That's one thing I know for sure. But, no matter how much I love you, I couldn't be with you. My people won't let it, I know about it for sure. However, this one thing, you must know._

_My heart would always belong to you. Even though days, weeks, months, years, even milennias passed, it would always belong to you. Forever and ever until time is no more._

_Indonesia_

"That stupid…" Holland muttered, crumpling the letter. He stepped up from his chair and ran to the ship's deck. The ship shook but that didn't slow Holland down. He ran as fast as his feet could. When he arrived at the ship's deck, Holland went to the part of the ship that was nearest to the land. Lucky for him, the ship has just left the dock not too long. He could still see Indonesia clearly. Holland waved at Indonesia, who noticed him. Holland smiled. "_I'll come back again. Someday. And when that day come, we'll be together. And no one, not even your people could stand between us. I promise! Believe me just this one more time!" _He spoke in silent. And, even thought it couldn't be clearly seen, Holland knew that Indonesia got his words when he saw Indonesia's face blushed deep red.

Only this promise he wouldn't broke_._

---

**Oh yays! It's finished! __ I'm tired…. So, are there any historical inaccuracy? I've tried to stick with the history I've learned for years, but if there are any mistake, do forgive me. ( And I would appreciate it if someone points out where I got wrong )**

**For you guys who want to know more Indonesia history, just open Wikipedia~ It's quite complete. But if you want to know more, just PM me. I'll answer it if I know the answer.**

**Anyway, R&R guys? Reviews are lessons for a beginner to become a good author. :D**


End file.
